


Lonely Stranger

by yoko_oh_no



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drake is SUCH a gay baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoko_oh_no/pseuds/yoko_oh_no
Summary: Darkwing is out in the night all alone, deep in thought.





	Lonely Stranger

It was the dead of night; Darkwing was trying his hardest to not fall asleep. For the first time in a while, he was on patrol all alone. This used to be a frequent occurrence, but ever since he adopted Gosalyn and asked Launchpad to be his sidekick, he felt that family adventures were the superior route to go with. It's crazy how many things in your life can change all at once, thought Darkwing. Something was missing tonight.

He rode down the street, occasionally glancing at his empty sidecar. It was weird being the one driving after all the time he had spent having Launchpad drive him everywhere. Launchpad certainly wasn't the brightest one out there, but he was convenient to have around. His consistent aloofness was his most prominent feature, though, in the right moments, he knew precisely what to say. He was wise, though it always was unexpected in the moments he was. Darkwing was missing him right now. Almost as much as he typically missed his daughter.

He thought about all of the times where Launchpad would play outside with Gosalyn when he probably should have been sleeping. Drake knew how tough those long nights were on himself and he usually slept all day without a care in the world. Sometimes he would get a little bit short with the two of them because he needed some additional rest, but that hardly ever quieted down Gosalyn.

Launchpad was reliable, too. Darkwing could always count on him to get him where he needed to go and he always helped him get the job done. He was bright-eyed and always ready to do whatever it would take to help out his hero. Had he not told him to get some rest for once, he would be there, smiling broadly, prepared to take on whatever was thrown at him.

"Okay, DW," he would say. It didn't matter how ridiculous the orders were. He would always just do what he was told to do.

Up until this point, Drake hadn't thought too much into the way he felt about Launchpad. Thing is, the only time he's seen other ducks have someone around them at all times, it's someone that they're dating. Darkwing resigned himself to thinking that perhaps he does have feelings for Launchpad. Now it was time to express them when he went home in the morning.

On his quiet ride alone, he reminisced on LP's consistent protection and thought about how thankful he truly was for everything that he had done for him. Prior to having him and Gosalyn move in with him, there wasn't a home to go to, but rather a lonely cave where he would make breakfast for one, forgetting the milk every day. His life has drastically changed since his familial additions joined him. Now he had these stupid feelings that he had been unable to shake.

Nothing happened this particular night. Hours passed by with no updates on anything particularly bad.  _ How nice _ , thought Darkwing, _ that I can have a minute to think at last.  _ He returned home early that night, his head filled with countless ideas of how he was going to explain his feelings to Launchpad, but he couldn't bring himself to wake him up to tell him.

The floorboards in the small home would creak as he moved on through. He paused for a moment as he walked by the room Launchpad slept in and opened the door just barely so it wouldn't squeak. There lied the oversized duck, his body practically pouring off of the small twin bed that Drake provided. It was all he could afford. Maybe someday he would tell him how he felt, but it just wasn't right tonight. Not when he had given him the night off, telling him that he needed rest. What kind of a message would he be sending if he woke him up? He let out a small sigh and closed the door quietly.

After giving Gosalyn a small goodnight kiss on her forehead, he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Two small notes were sitting on the bedside table. The one from Gosalyn consisted of a violent drawing.  _ Typical _ , thought Drake. The one next to it, though, was from Launchpad.

"Missing you tonight, DW.

I hope everything went smoothly.

LP"

Maybe the note was a sign. Drake didn't know for sure. Whatever it was, he decided that he wasn't going to think too far into it now. It was time to get some sleep. Whether or not he would confess his feelings was unknown, but maybe someday he would get the courage to say something.


End file.
